The hunt starts again
by Reverrin
Summary: Bassicly, this is the different story of the hunt, Here, many new events will happen and lots of unexpected things and secrets are going to unfold
1. Chapter 1

"It's hot......." groaned Dan while licking his ice cream.

The sun has been so cruel lately in this Africa continent.

"Stop complaining and help me with these books, Dan!" yelled Amy while turning pages in a super quick movement.

"What? I won't last even for a second if I got near that pile of paper" answered Dan lazily.

"Dan! We really need to solve the next clue quickly!"She snapped.

Okay, now her annoying-and-stupid-little-brother really pissed her off.All he's been doing in these days are complaining, groaning, and wasting their precious money on ice creams. Amy still wonders if Dan eats so much ice cream lately because of the heat or because he still wish to weight as much as Benjamin Franklin?

"Yeah, yeah...clue...right...remind me again, why we got back to this hot-oven place? God...don't they ever heard of air conditioner?" he started complaining again. How many times has he talked about these? More than a 100 times, that's for sure.

"Just get out and do something to cover the money you've wasted on those ice cream rather than disturbing me here." said Amy, and much to her surprise, Dan did get out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ian......." Natalie Kabra groaned weakly.

Even though she drinks pure-mountain-water for about 4 liters every day, that still can't help her stay prime in this dangerous heat.

("_how could those __people lived in such__ a deserted place?!")_

_._in fact, she isn't well at all. Her dark hair all wet from sweat

_("__I__,__Natalie __K__abra finally had to admit that I gave up on showers 2 days ago.__ Even __my pure vitamin hair shampoo can't help me")_

_._and worse, she can't seem to find any spa center!

_(__"__Seriously,__what kind of hell did I go to?!__"__)_

"What is it, sister dear?" ask Ian with such a charming smile.

Natalie had to admit that she envy her brother. He still stays in his normal appearance. Not a single drop of sweat, and though she hate to say this, he looked cool in his sleeveless white shirt, which matched perfectly with his dark skin.

"How long do we have to stay here? I'm getting a heart-heat attack!" answered Natalie.

"I can assure you, it's not long. Why don't we approach that Cahill girl now, while she's alone?"

"The faster you go, the better it will me. I'm not going to go with you to that disgusting place ....Even if you're going to push me all the way to that Cahill's nest"

Ian knows there's no way in pushing Natalie to go with him this time. Anyway, how hard could it be to charm a single orphan girl who's been looking at him with a tomato face? Duh...he has charmed billions of girls before this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh.....I'm starving....where did Nellie goes to..." Dan was wandering about his luck... Is he really tht unlucky?.And to be talking about luck, today could be his luckiest day of the year. He' s been wandering around lately, don't want to get close to Amy and her lovely pile of papers. He remembered every turn and shops, though most of them aren't useful. But this time, something more unexpected than a hot ginger tea seller appears. Natalie Kabra.

_What on earth __is she doing__ here?_

She is inside a glamorous looking restaurant with air-conditioner, ah...something Dan has been longing to see. But still. Natalie? Here? Dan never ever imagined that Natalie would ever be here

_My eyes must have been heavily damaged because of the heat_

And what makes him more confused is Natalie's alone.

_Where does her brother go?_

Natalie knows that someone is watching her. Who? is it a competitor? She starts thinking...is it too risky too look at person who has been watching her? She can't help it. Who dares to interrupt her only joy?

Dan start calculating. Would it be wise to enter the restaurant and talk with Natalie? He knows that Natalie is dangerous and sneaky. But she's got lots of useful information, which Dan wants to know. While he was thinking, Natalie has decide her choice. No one will dare to disturb her lunch!

And she see him. Dan Cahill. Right in front of the window. He seemed to be thinking hard. Then a bright idea poped into Natalie's head. If she can make Dan stayed with her, she could give more time for Ian to get his hands on Amy. Perfect plan!

But, is she really have to go out there and ask Dan to eat with her? Eeww... Natalie know that Dan would never turned down an offer of eating in such an expensive restaurant. He is a stupid boy with less than half brain. And more, he is an enemy! But still, no matter how stupid he looked he might know something useful...

Really... What should I do?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews please~**

**I'll need at least 3 reviews to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie Kabra is in the middle of hesitation. What should I do?

It would be such a shame to be with Dan, but on the other hand, he might actually help her, and not to mention it will help with Ian's plan as well.

She stands up and start walking to the door Dan doesn't notice this. He's busy with his own mind. "Dan?" so when Natalie called him, he jolted. "Huh?" he asked

"Hello, dear cousin. What're you doing out here?" asked Natalie with such a charming smile.

"None of your business" he answered coldly

"Now, why don't we just befriend each other?"

"And why would I want to be friend with you?"

"Oh, dear cousin, we are families right, we are supposed to help each other"

"How could you suddenly be so nice to me?"

"Anything could happen in this hot and bizarre place. Now why don't we enjoy lunch in the cold restaurant?" she offered sweetly.

Dan knew he shouldn't trust anyone, Especially the Cobras. First, they are Lucian, which is sneaky and dangerous. Dan still hasn't forgotten about Natalie's poison gun. She is a scary little girl despite her lovely appearance.

But still, an offer to eat in a luxurious restaurant with air-conditioner is...

_I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have trusted anyone, but why can't I just said 'no'?!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Amy is still busy reading books, Lots of books. Both Nellie and Dan have given up on helping her long time ago, now it's up to her to find information for the clue.

Ian has been waiting patiently up until now. He's pretty sure that she has collect some useful information. He started walking slowly, quietly...

BANG!

Both Amy and Ian are startled. Ian recovers pretty quickly to see the center of the noise, The Holts. They aren't that hard to see, considering their enormous size. Madison and Reagan start running in Amy's direction, quickly pushed her and hold her tight.

"Ha! We've got the clue!" yelled Madison

"What? Where?" asked Reagan

"You're so stupid! Can't you see what's in our hands?!"

"Emm... a girl?"

"Quit it girls!" shout their mom "And you might want to loosen your grip a bit. We can't let her die before she tells us what she knows right?"

Amy's face is growing pale. It could be because of Madison and Reagan's strong grip, or maybe it's because she knows that all her hard works are going to be stolen, again?

"W-w-what d-do y-you w-want?" she feels really stupid, asking this. Their evil intention is very clear. They'll do anything to make her tell all she knew about the clue.

"Tell us. The clue" they all answered in concert.

Amy was just about to faint when another explosion burst. A heavy smoke flowing into the room, and before The Holts knew it, Amy is gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What-"

"Sst! Keep your voice down. We need to escape quickly!" answered a familiar voice Amy knew.

It's Ian. Ian Kabra

They quickly go through the smoke, out of the room and started running before The Holts catch them.

Amy feels like the butterflies in her stomach started spinning again, jumping up and down. She couldn't believe it. Ian just saved her! Ian, whom she always though as a bad person, a liar...

Ian led her into an expensive looking hotel, which is making Amy feels more nervous than ever in her whole life.

"Here, we should be safe now. Are you okay?" asked Ian

"Um...Yeah... I....I mean, I'm okay" answered Amy nervously. She hated herself for being smitten by Ian's charm. She always reminds herself for not falling for that two-faced-snake, but somehow, she can't deny her own feelings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yum... This is really good" declare Dan happily

Eww... Natalie has lost her appetite while watching Dan eating like a hungry elephant.

"You should eat some too, Natalie" it seems like Dan has forget about the enemy thing and treat Natalie as a friend. Wait, he does treat everyone who feed him expensive food as a friend.

"Eh? No, you can eat. I'm not hungry" Natalie try to keep her voice sweet and friendly, not showing any signs of disgusted look.

"Is that so? Waiter! " Dan continued eating happily while ordering his tenth rice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie wonders, is it the right choice to ask Dan about the clues? He seems really stupid and dull and foolish and brainless and dense and slow and.... is there any other word to describe 'very stupid'?

"So, Dan... Do you-"

Before Natalie could ask Dan, her cell phone rings loudly. She answered it quickly, it must be from Ian.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of important business right now!"

"Keep your 'important' for later. Meet me at the hotel now. We've got something more significant"

And with that, Ian shut the phone, while Natalie starts cursing him. What timing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews please~**

**I'll try to update the next chapter quickly. I'm not busy anyway .**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight. First, you saved her when you're supposed to trick her. Then, instead of collecting information from her you acted nice and all dreamy to her. And not to mention you blew our cover and now everyone will know that we're here!" scream Natalie crossly

"Sst! Low down your voice! She'll hear us!" said Ian in horror. Natalie really gets his brain working to those things he hasn't realized before. What on earth has he done?!

"I don't care if she hears us! You need to solve this problem quickly and get what we want from her, and then dump her and we'll win this clue hunting!"Shriek Natalie, even louder than before.

Ian realized that Natalie used the word 'you' instead of 'we', which means he need to do all this betrayal stuff on his own. It's not like he hasn't done it before. He has done it lots of time, but somehow, betraying Amy always makes his heart aches. He doesn't know why, but one thing for sure. It doesn't feel good and he doesn't feel like to do it. Again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy is still staring blankly on the glamorous room. Ian had saved her, and Ian had brought her here, far from the husky Holts. She feels like she's more indebted to him. He has done a lot for her today, but she remembered that she had been betrayed by him, once.

_Remember Amy, He is an enemy. He had betrayed you and dumped you! Don't trust him!_

She'd been repeating those words again and again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah... I'm full. Those foods taste awesome!" exclaim Dan happily.

"Mmrrpp..." Saladin let out a complaint, which is probably because Nellie forced him to eat a super spicy red snapper

"Yeah, they have amazing chili here" said Nellie

"Ah... this would be a nice culinary trip, if only the temperature is lower..."

"Yeah...where's Amy? Shouldn't you be with her?" Asked Nellie curiously

"Hey, don't blame me! She said she would be better if I wasn't around!" Dan answered plainly "Well, she must be in the library with tons of books. Just let her be. She is happy anyway"

He was very confident that Amy will do fine on her own. That is, until he sees something or someone he knew and he hate running and yelling loudly from the street corner

"Come on team! We got to find her!" yelled Eisenhower Holt

What on earth are The Holts doing here?! And, if Dan's not mistaken, that street leads to the library where Amy is reading, or was....

Dan start feeling worried. _Did something happen to our clue?_

_Wait, shouldn't I be worried about Amy? Ah...whatever...._

Dan runs along the street._ Better check the library and Amy...._

"Whoa...this place is a total mess" comment Nellie

All the books are scattered in the floor and there are lots of ripped paper hanging everywhere. And top of all, nobody is there.

"Amy!" Dan shouted "damn! Where is she?"

"Yuck! There's even some mayonnaise spill here!" said Nellie pointing at a slimy yellow thing on the floor

Then, Dan realizes something. Mayonnaise? No! That's some kind of liquid...

Dan kneels down to take a closer look and he find something really shocking.

"Cobras" he said angrily "they has Amy"

"Whoa...wait a minute. How do you know it was them? I mean, isn't this place is kind a...extraordinary for them?" Nellie asked

"Oh yeah, let's see...how many people in the world would be carrying a deadly, unknown poison and a silver gorgeous ring with a Lucian crest" describe Dan, hatefully.

"Better go to the most expensive hotel then...."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for this time....**

**It's been a while since my last update... sorry for taking such a long time**

**Um...right... 3 reviews 'till the next chapter...thanks~**


	4. Chapter 4

CRAP! What on earth did that stupid brother thinks?! Okay, he may be smart and highly-intelligent, but his acts are way beyond stupid! What does he think he is? A superhero? There's no need to save that pitiful girl! And more over, that pitiful girl is an enemy! CRAP! CRAP!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian doesn't like the idea of using Amy for his own business. But the idea of betraying Natalie _and_ his family _and _his branch is even more unlikely.

He doesn't hate Amy. She's a nice girl. And she's one of a kind

But he doesn't hate his family either. Even though Natalie is a troublesome sister. She's still his family

So...what should I do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

"I need to get out of here quickly! There's no time to be sitting around!" shout Amy

She was looking around to find something that could help her get out when she heard something unbelievable

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dan! We need to find Amy quickly!" shout Nellie

"I know, I know. Just calm down would you! She might be reading happily in a luxurious hotel by now!" reply Dan calmly

"Dan! She is kidnapped!" shriek Nellie annoyed "Who in the world would be reading happily when they are kidnapped?!"

"Well..., Amy would." Answered Dan idly.

"Okay...let's just say that or clue will be stolen if you keep running like a turtle" Nellie sighed

Now that, boost Dan's spirit....He was running at full speed through the hotel lobby when he bumped into someone

"Sor- Amy?!" shout Dan

"Ouch...Dan?!"Replied Amy

"what are you doing here??...I mean...You're kidnapped by the Kabras right?" Dan asked curiously. If she was kidnapped......

_This IS the lobby, right?_

"Dan!!!!" shout Nellie

"Nellie! I've found Amy" replied Dan

"Great! We better go before those demons come" Nellie sighed in relief

"Wait, Dan! We can't go back! It's too risky" Amy caught Dan's hand and pulls him back

"Huh? Why?"

"The holts... we can't bump into them again!"

"That's a lot better than bump into the Kabras, right?"

"No...It's too dangerous...because...the clue I have is...solved..." Amy said hesitantly in a low voice

Dan's eyes grew wide "really?"

Amy nodded "we really need to go...we can't stay here fo-"

Before Amy could finish her sentence, Natalie Kabra appeared with a very charming yet deadly smile on her face "my, my, dear cousin...you should have told us about the clue sooner so we can prepare the jets"

"Natalie, we'd never give the clue to you...Never...you hear me?!" shout Dan in rage

"Oh...okay then..." answered Ian calmly "then we'll stay here for a little bit longer"

_What? I can't _believe_ they give up so easily _thought Dan _there must be something_

"Dan...m-maybe we better leave" suggest Amy

"Yeah...." answered Dan slowly

"Ehm...Kiddies? I don't know where are we going next but I'm quite sure we won't be going outside this city" interrupt Nellie

"Huh? You know where the clue is leading us?" asked Dan amazed

"No. But I know that we don't have any cents left to go anywhere" replied Nellie as if it solved all the problems

"WHAAAAAT?????" shrieks Dan in shock "what are we going to do now??!!!!"

"Why don't you try to think, instead of running around and screaming, you dweeb! "

"Brilliant, Amy! I'll sit here and think then a huge pile of money will appear in front of me?" answered Dan sarcastically

"You know Dan... There is only one way left for us"

"What? Stealing? "

"Idiot! As if I'd let you kids do that" yelled Nellie

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about the Kabras" explained Amy

"You mean..." Dan widened his eyes "forget it! NO WAY!"

"What? You have any other options?"

Dan murmured something like "no way...never...yuck"

"N-Na-Natalie...you're listening, right?"Asked Amy

"That depends, dear cousin, on what would you want and what would you give" answered Natalie with the most charming smile

_Poor thing! Can't believe there actually someone THAT poor...ckckck... oh well at least I'm on the winning side now,_ Natalie can't hold her grin anymore...

"We need your money, like that's not obvious "said Dan roughly

Ian raised an eyebrow, much to Dan's attitude

"Let's have a fair trade. We'll lend you our private jet if you tell us the next clue. And we'll pay you for our teamwork. Sounds fair to me, but, the choice is all yours"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...and that's chapter 4. Sorry for the slow update, school had started so I'm getting busy**

**My English is bad, I know...so, I'm wondering if I should continue this story?**

**Review please _**


End file.
